


Dear Diary

by DarkElysianAvenue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, dear diary, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElysianAvenue/pseuds/DarkElysianAvenue





	Dear Diary

July 17th, 2005

Dear Diary,

It’s hard to love someone when you know they aren’t going to love you back. It gets hard to breathe when they walk by you but they don’t have a clue. Loving Harry is hard. Acting like you’re “just friends” is hard when all you want to do is put your hands through that mop that he calls hair and gaze into those sea green eyes and just cherish him and kiss him after Quidditch practice because his hair is messy and he’s flushed from the flying and his smile is huge because he’s doing what he loves. Every time he hugs me after he has nightmares are painful for me as well because seeing him in pain kills me inside. I’m lonely and I know he is too but I’m so scared to make the first move because I can’t afford to be broken again. I can’t handle not being able to love him. He’s what I need. Moping about it isn’t going to help but I’m too much of a weakling to do it. Blaise told me to get a move on or he would do it first. Dammit.  
⎯  
⎯  
July 20th, 2005

Dear Diary,

Fuck it. I’m asking him. If anyone finds this diary, I died of embarrassment. Tell Mother I love her.  
⎯  
⎯  
June 21st, 2005

Dear Fucking Diary,

He said yes.


End file.
